Never yet Forever
by yami1234
Summary: No! this couldnt be happening it just couldnt. He promised that nothing was going to happen to him. He promised. The tears still kept coming Edward please dont die. Please dont die.
1. Prolog

ok this is my second twillight fanfiction. I hope it isnt to bad. This is only the prolog. The actual story will take off on chapter one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolog

_"Edward?"_

_"Yeah Bella."_

_"I have a question, but.. no just forget it."_

_"Come on Bella, you know you can ask me anything."_

_"Well.."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"Well...Edward, can vampires die?"_

_"...yeah our kind can."_

_"How?"_

_" Well see it's complicated. A normal human can't kill us. I guess that is what makes us immortal besides living forever."_

_" I see."_

_"But there are things out there that could kill us Bella. Just two things."_

_" What are those two things?"_

_" Warewolves and other vampires."_

_" but..then what if a vampire isn't dead, but dying. Can they be saved?"_

_"I dont know Bella, we have never run into that kind of problem before. Why the sudden interest though?"_

_"I was just..wondering...you know...just in case."_

_"Don't worry Bella. We will never have to find out because it will never happen."_

_"Yeah your right."_

I ran over to Edward, tears running down my cheeks. I could see Esme and Carlisie crouching over him. Esme looked as though she would be crying if she could. Emmett and Jasper were taking down the attacker on the other side of the room, but I didnt focus on them. I kept my gaze fixed on Edward. This couldnt be happening. It just couldnt.

I gazed past Alice who was being conforted by Jasper. No! No! No!. My mind was shouting it over and over again. It isnt possible. It just couldnt be.

I came upon Edward who was now in a pool of blood. Vampires dont bleed, do they? What if they do bleed, is that a bad thing?

I tried to get the thoughts out of my head as I crouched next to him, crying even harder. Charlisie put a hand on my shoulder, but I didnt feel it.

This wasnt happening. They cant all be upset. Everytthing was going to be ok. It just had to be.

I looked down at Edward, whos eyes were closed. My eyes widened in shock, this wasnt true. It was a nightmare and I was going to wake up, but still I couldnt stop from screaming.

"No! No! NO!" I screamed. "Wake up Edward. Please wake up."

I tried shaking him but he didnt respond. "No, please Edward. Dont die, please. Dont die."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the cliff hanger. If you have time please review


	2. Surprise!

this chapter is the offical first chapter, and takes place before the other one. Hope you enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Bella, tell me what the big surprise is already." Edward groaned while I made a left hand turn down another road.  
I smiled innocently. "Nope not this time Edward. You just have to wait." I replied looking at the road the whole time. Unlike ihim, I couldnt afford to take my eyes off the road. Knowing me I would skid right away and hit a tree.

Edward smirked. "Please Bella. Just a little hint." He wispered moving closer to me. Immediatly I could feel my heart thudding against my chest. I still didnt take my eyes off the road. "N-no Edward." I knew he sensed an easy victory. I was always like that. When he wanted something, there was nothing that could stop him from getting it, not even me.

"But Bella. I am sure you can just give me some hint." He kissed my jawline and my heart almost lept up into my throat. I drove to the side of the road and came to a stop. Edward pulled back looking at me.  
His eyes locked on mine, but I could still see the smirk in his lips.

"I am sorry Edward, but I can't tell you. I promised Alice I would't spoil the surprise." I fought against his undeying temptation.

"So Alice is on this to. Are the others?" He asked obviously amused by this mystery. I nodded. "Yes your whole family is on it and that is all I am going to say."

He sighed in defeat. "Do you know how hard it is to not be able to read your mind?" he groaned sitting back into his seat. I laughed pleasantly pleased. This had been one of the only times that he knew that he wasn't going to win. I started up my truck again and continued down the path to his house.

I glanced over at him quickly, then resigning my attention back to the road. He seemed to be deep in thought, trying to figure out what was going on. How silly he could be at times, and like anyone else totally clueless. I was sure he had tried to read everyone else's mind, but as to be expected, they kept it a secret. I couldn't wait to see his face when we walked through the door.

A few minutes later we came to his house. The same lightly paled house that I have come to call a second home. I stopped my truck in the drive way and turned off the ignition.

"Ok." i said happily, unbuckling my seat belt. Edward looked back at me giving me one of those grins that I loved best. The ones that almost made me faint for the first few weeks that I had known him. Heck it still even made me feel like that sometimes, but not now. The excitiment for the surprise party was more powerful than even that emition that he gave me.

"My house?" he asked, seeming still amused, but slightly confused. "Yup. Now come on or we will be late." I said hopping out of the seat. Edward was next to me in a flash, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come on Bella just tell me already." He pleaded. I sighed and looked up at him as he grinned. "Well let's just go inside then I'll tell you." i said with the most sensere sound in my voice.

"Alright." he replied sighing in aggrivation as he led me towards the front door. I couldn't help but smirk as I knew he was once again trying to read the other members of his family's mind, but he still wasn't getting any answers.

When we got inside the house I could see the decorations and such scattered about the room. Edward looked around to seeming to have a quizzacal look on his face. No one was in the rooms. For once the house seemed as it should have by the way it looked, old and abdoned.

"Is there a party?" Edward asked looking down at me. I smiled up at him. ""Maybe."

He thought for a moment. "But your birthday isnt for another eight months we haven't celebrated any of the others birthday since the early 1900's."

I smirked. "Well we have to change that now don't we?" As I said that everyone jumped out in a blink of an eye and stood in front of us. If I hadent been expecting it, I would have screamed or stumbled backwards at that moment, but I stood there with the rest of them.

"Happy Birthday" we all yelled at the same time. For the first time since I had known him, he had surprise flash acrossed his eyes.

I glanced up at him laughing at his expression. "Had he really forgotten that today was his birthday?

During the party we danced and took turns singing different songs to the radio. I couldn't sing at all, but that still didn't stop me, espically when one of the songs was "Papercut" by Linkin Park, one of my favorite bands.

Esme insisted on making a cake even though I was the only one who could eat it. She said it had something to do with reliving her past as a human. It had been one of her favorite things to do.

A few hours later me and Edward were sitting in his room as the jazz music from the fifties played in the background.

"So what did you think?" I asked, quite curious, this was his first party in over a 100 years I mean. He looked at me lauhging. "It was acculary quite fun. I dont remember the last time I had a birthday party. I acculary almost forgot when that day was." he said hugging me tightly. "Thanks." he whispered into my ear.

"Anytime. NExt year we can plan something even better." I replied smiling. He smiled back at me with the face that I loved best. It was moments like these that I wish would last forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. If you have time please review !!


	3. From dreams to reality

_Sorry for the wait. have been busy lately. but hopefully this makes up for it. Thanks for reading! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dream:_

_The sky was cloudly as a light drizzle had began to descend around me. I looked around quite puzzled at where I was or what I was doing there. There were grave stones around me, so looked newer than others, but the same gloomly feeling was still here. Why was I even here._

_I looked down at myslef. I was wearing a black dress. The same black dress I had worn to my grand mother's funeral two years ago, but why?_

_I was immediatly beginning to panick when I saw people standing around a grave. There was a pastor. It was Mike Newton's uncle and he was looking at a book reading something. The feeling of dread and gloom began to pick up speed as my heart pumped faster._

_I watched as the guests then began to depart. There wasn't a lot of people here. Just a few doctors from the hospital who were around a man I knew. In fact the who family was there. The cullens, but why on earth would they be at a funeral._

_My eyes widened in horror. Did something happen to Charlie or my mom. No! Did something happen to me. Was I dead. At that instant tears began to run down my cheeks. no it couldn't be true. I wasn't dead. It had to be someone else, but what if it wasn't? What if it was me?_

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around with surprise and at the same time relef, knowing that someone else could see me, trying to talk to me. I wasn't dead, but still who was it._

_I stared back into Jessica's eyes. She had been my friend since I had moved here, but she wasn't crying, thought looked like she had already done that before._

_"Jess. What is going on?" I asked confused as she hugged me tightly. I looked behind her to see Mike, Eric, and Tyler standing behind her dressed in black tuxs and all looking the same. Depressed and emitionless._

_"I'm so sorry Bella. We know how much you loved him. We are here for you if you want to talk alright." she said. I didn't answer, still confused. She hadn't answered my question. Why was she so sorry._

_She pulled away from me looking back into my eyes. "Jess. What is going on?" I asked again as terror began to flood into my voice. Jess didn't answer me as she turned away. The others then walked over, Mike grabbing her hand and hugging her tightly as she cried into his shoulder._

_"Bella. Edward is dead. You know that." Mike began. At the moment he said Edward's name and dead. My mind totally went blank. What was he saying. I almost wanted to laugh. It was impossible. Edward couldn't die. He was a vampire for god's sake. They just don't die so easily and I would have remembered if something had happened to him. nothing came to mind._

_I looked back up to see the four walking away from me, jess throwing a glance back at me and making a phone sign next to her ear. I nodded to her. Sure I could call her back tonight, and explain that she had the wrong person to be dead. I glanced back as more people payed their respects to the coffin, Charlie and Renee among them. I was relieved again knowing that my dad and mom weren't gone._

_As I saw them look up at me, my attention was quickly diverted to the remaining people who were still left. The Cullen family. None of them were crying, but I could swear I had never seen them so sad before. Alice, Rosealine, and Esme all wore black dresses, nothing to fancy, but still all looked fairly new. All the others men wore tux. All the other men. My eyes went wide. All the other men, except Edward._

_I quickly looked around searching for him. Where could he be. He should be here with the rest of his family. I shot another glance at the Cullens. Doctors and nurses from the hospital were hugging charlise and Esme, then walking away. Why would they be doing that._

_Who died? I noticed that Alice saw my expression and looked at her parents who both nodded before walking over to me. Her movements were different. They weren't as carefree as normal. Instead they were slow paced steps. Too slow for even a human. When she reached me she immedalty threw me into a hug._

_It was impossible to fight her grasp but still I tried to pull away. "Alice, please Alice. Tell me what is going on." I begged as she let me go. Her eyes were filled with nothing, seeming to me to be empty shell's into a broken soul. What mike had told me rang in my ears again and again._

_Before Alice could answer I looked back up at her face, tears flowing down my cheeks, faster than before. It just wasn't true. It was impossible. It was all impossible. " It isn't true. Please tell me where Edward is Alice. I don't see him here. Where did he go?" I was so confused and at the same time I knew the answer to that question._

_I felt Alice hug me again as I cried harder. "Where did he go Alice. I can't find him. Tell me please." I asked again._

_It was a few moments before she answered me, and even then I could hear the strain in her voice. "He's gone Bella. He's gone." She whsipered. Suddenly I felt an unfamilar feeling aginst my exposed skin. It wasn't the warm drizzle that was still falling on us. It was something warmer. Warm tricklets of water. They were tears. But not mine._

_I managed a look up at Alice who didn't seem to mind that she was...crying.., but I thought vampires couldn't cry. "Alice." I whispered pulling further back and wiping away the tears that were on her cheeks. The feeling was so mutal, yet felt different. Like I had seen something like this before. Some abnormality to this vampire cans and can'ts_

_She looked suprised as she felt the tears that were flowing still down her cheeks. "W-what." she mumbled more to herself than to me, but still that didn't stop me._

_I already knew the answer to my questions on who's funeral we were at, but my emitions had began to recede, blocking out the pain that was going to feel later. I knew that feeling all to well. When Edward had left for those months, this feeling ripped me apart every night. I knew tonight was going to be far worse though. At least back then I knew he was still out there some where, but now._

_I blinked and immedalty I was in my room staring out the window, watching the rain fall harder on the glass. I was so confused. This wasn't happening._

_My lights were turned out and I could hear Charlie talking with Renee in the kitchen. They were deciding on wether or not it would be best for me to go back to Flordia for awhile. I tried to block out most of their conversation as the pain from earlier began to seep back._

_The rain outside soon was falling at the speed of my tears. The hole in my chest getting bigger and bigger by the moment. This was just impossible. He couldn't be dead._

_I looked at a pic of me and Edward taken almost a year ago. "Edward, this can't be happening. You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me again.." I whispered throwing the picture on the ground and throwing myself onto my bed. "You promised! You promised!" I couldn't control my emitions now. The anger, pain, and depression all colliding inside me at once. Each one was trying to take control. I took my face out of my pillow after letting out a scream into it. The last thing I wanted right now was my parents thinking I had totally lost it._

_But as soon as I lifted my head more memories of me and him began to come foward. The meadow, the prom, the tyler incident, the party, his return, our weekend breaks, our dinner dates, him and me in my room, me lying in his arms at night telling him of my day and listening to voice, our laughter, our friendship, our undeying love._

_"Damn it! Edward you promised me1 You promised for god's sake. You said you wouldn't leave me alone again!" The memories began to flood faster and faster as scenes from his death came into my head. Blood, laughing, crying, screaming._

_"Make it stop! Just stop! Please just stop!"_

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! come on wake up already." A familar voice sounded.

My eyes shot open to see his face looking worrly into my own. It was dark around us still, and could make out the time on the clock.

_2:25_

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, while his gaze was still fixed on mine. "E-Edward..?" I asked my voice still out of breath. Was it just a dream.

I felt his cool hand on my forehead. "It's ok Bella. It was just a dream. Ok just a dream." he cooed, as I finally managed to calm down. I quickly sat up and hugged him. I didn't want to let him go. He hugged me back not saying a word. After awhile I pulled away from him, but still grasping his hands. I am sure he wanted an explaination, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked as I looked back up at him. His eyes were still filled with worry. I nodded. I did feel a lot better, knowing that he was still here in the flesh.

"Edward. You're not going to leave right?" I asked, even though I knew that he wouldn't leave on his own terms. He had already proven to me that they first time that he left wasn't totally what he wanted. It just something that he felt he had to do, out of his love for me. He just wanted me to have a normal life and try to forget him, but in the end, it worked out for the better. That we were together.

I looked at him after a few moments when he didn't give a response. He really wasn't thinking about leaving right? Before I could let my mind go further I felt his lips press against mine. Finally he pulled away smiling down at me.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you. I am not leaving." he said, his smile falling from his face. "That is unless you want me..."

"Dont. Don't say it." I whispered putting a finger to his lips. I could see the pain in his eyes again. The same eyes that he had shown me when we had gotten back from Italy. "I never want you to leave." I added kissing him. "And don't you ever think it."

"But Bella you just asked me if I was going to leave again. How could I not think.." he began but once I cut him off.

"No. No i dont mean like that. I mean like what if something happened to you and you didn't come back. If it wasn't your choice. Would you leave?" I asked as a sigh came from him. It sounded as almost a sigh of relief.

"No Bella. I wouldn't leave. I would try to find a way to come back to you. Even if I didn't have a choice. There is no way I could ever stay away long enough for me to not be able to." he said putting his hand on my cheek.

I smiled in relief and put my head on his chest. "Does this have to do about your dream?" he asked wrapping his arms tightly around me. I didn't know if I was still adjusted enough to discuss to him what had happened in my dream. That he had died, but still something in my mind couldn't shake away the feeling that something about that dream didn't feel right. It felt like something I couldn't quite place my finger on.

It was the feeling of knowing, but at the same time the feeling of unbelieving. He couldn't die. Was that even possible. I mean he was a vampire after all, but still I was curious.

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yeah Bella."

"I have a question, but.. no just forget it." It was stupid i shouldn't ask this when I knew that it wasn't right to ask. I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I would make him upset about it.

"Come on Bella, you know you can ask me anything." He ventured holding me tighter as if to encourage me. I sighed

"Well.." I begun. How was I going to phrase this. Was it something I could phrase or just say it how I was thinking. Now I was really wishing I didn't say anything.

"What do you want to know?" I just couldn't deny his voice.

"Well...Edward, can vampires die?" There I spluttered it out. Now I sounded more of an idiot that I was already making myself seem. He was silent for a few moments. Maybe he wasn't going to touch on the subject.

"...yeah our kind can." He finally spluttered.

"How?" My damn mind wouldn't shut up and even more my mouth had to blurt everything I wanted to ask out.

" Well see it's complicated. A normal human can't kill us. I guess that is what makes us immortal besides living forever." He responded. It didn't seem angry or irrated at all. He seemed calm and loving like he always had towards me.

" I see." Relief washing through me knowing I wasn't acting like a total idiot of myself.

"But there are things out there that could kill us Bella. Just two things." he said

" What are those two things?"

" Warewolves and other vampires."

" but..then what if a vampire isn't dead, but dying. Can they be saved?" The dream began to replay itself in my mind. People crying. Graveyeard. Dead

"I dont know Bella, we have never run into that kind of problem before. Why the sudden interest though?" His voice was now full of curiosty

"I was just..wondering...you know...just in case." I saw the Cullen family standing there and Alice crying. Everyone was crying. Edward was dead

"Don't worry Bella. We will never have to find out because it will never happen." He whispered humming my lluably in my ear.

"Yeah your right." I felt stupid for even asking now. For even thinking that something like that he would allow. It was just a dream and wouldn't happen. Dreams don't happen. it's just our imagination.

I feel asleep knowing this. He was safe and I was going to make sure of that just like he does for me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! And if you have time please review!


	4. First Signs

Hey sorry to all i havent updated in the longest time. school just ended and with work it is hard to find time along side girl scout, martial arts, and soccer, and the book i am hoping to get published soon, but now that 2 of those things have ended i can write more so hopefully ' not too many of u are mad at me. i will try to update as much i can and that is a promise

Now enough said onto the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journal Entry:

May 12

One week. It has been hard to believe that one week had passed since that horrible dream. Other than the fact that I have been paranoid with the thought of Edward dying, not much had changed as a result of the incident. Ok so as in crazy i mean..really mad insane type stuff. I still haven't told him about my insane dream of him dying and everyone was upset or alice crying. But i think he pretty much figured it out after the conversation that we had defining the dying of a vampire. But I know him, he knows when to just leave a subject alone and drop it. So then, that is where things seemed to lay off. Everything seems normal. Nothing in the treaty was broken, so the Quilets ((author note: i think that is the rigth spelling) ) have no reason to kill any of them. Well then there is still Victoria who is still on the loose. I shutter everytime i think about how close she has gotten to killing me over the last few months, but she seemed to have quieted down since the Cullens came back to Forks. I just hope that my dream has nothing to do with her and Edward dy-

"Bella what are you writing?" A familiar voice asked peering over my shoulder. I slapped my jounral closed and turned around to glare at Edward.

"Its my journal. Thank you very much. My own** personal** journal, that no one is to ever read except for **me."** I answered stressing on some of the words. He looked at me amused. "Oh so it was your personal journal. Why didn't you tell me before." his lips pursed together. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"You didn't! Did you!?" I shouted throwing my book under my mattress. My own, well i thought was once my own, secret hiding place. He chuckled softly looking at me again, but didn't answer my question. After seeing my horror strucken face for a good minute he finally eased up. "No, Bella. I did not read your journal. You can't miss the keep out warning stickers you have plastered on that thing. But i must say. i did look at the first page." he shook his head. "I don't know what kind of journal you have, but the first thing I saw was a big pair of...mad looking eyes and the words 'i will know if you are reading this. I can see you!'...then ur second page i caught a glimpse of bigger words that say 'Don't you dare...or will die!!'. Yeah so what ever you have in that...journal is your own."

I glared at him again before breaking out in laughter. I just couldn't be mad at him, though i must admit that him finding my those pictures and words in my book were quite interesting to hear him recite. Even though it was the wrong book, acculary it was my emabarrasing baby pictures my mom insisted on putting into an album. One could only see themselves as a baby naked or in a diper, half naked so many times before the warning labels came up. But still, he didn't need to know that.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, coming back to reality. His eyes shot to the window, where the sun was shining brightly outside. A rare thing to see in this town, but also for me and him. in a bad way. He thought a moment before answering. "How about we head to my house. I am sure Alice has some things you can try on and there is something I need to talk with Charlise about." he answered.

I gasped again. How could he tourture me like that. "Edward you know I hate when Alice uses me as her life size barbie she can dress in twenty different outfits in an hour." I groaned as he ruffled my hair solemly. "Ahh don't be so modest. You should enjoy it as much as she does. Its not every day you can try on as many clothings as there are in a shopping center in someone's home. Besides you know how much she loves to use that excuse about her not knowing her life before she was turned." he replied, and i could see i was beaten again. I could never win.

"Fine!!" I complained. "But if she pulls out that skimpy, little, outdated pink skirt again I am so out of there." He nodded chuckling again, before he bent foward and kissed me. I thought by now, after so many times this has happened that my heart wouldn't try to break free from my body, but as always it did. After a few minutes of waiting for my heart to regulate back to normal pace, we headed downstairs and made our way to his house.

----------------------

While Alice dressed me as a barbie my mind lingered back to the dream. "Alice." i asked suddenly as she was hastly digging in her closet for something to match a black and white plad skirt. "Yeah." she answered. Even though her voice was distant, and piled in clothing, it still sounded graceful. Something that vampires have, that everyone, including me wishes they had.

"Can vampires cry?" I asked, even though I already knew that answer, and I hated to use that word..'vampires' around them. It made them sound.., i don't know..supernatural or something. She was silent for a minute before popping her head out of the closet with a low cut white t shirt.

"Here we go. This should match this. Come on try it on already!" she squealed as I pulled the shirt over my head. "Alice...?" I heard her sigh next to me before answering my question. "No. Vam ..i mean we..cant cry, we can't eat, or basically do anything...you ..can." she struggled with the words. "Oh." My obvious response to everything that I already knew.

"Why do you ask?" she asked me suddenly. My mind went blank for a minute before i looked back at her, but before I could answer, I heard her gasp. Her eyes seemed to go distant, and she suddenly feel completly silent. I knew what was happening. It was one of her visions, and by the look on her face, i could tell it was something bad.

The minutes ticked by and still her vision continued. What was she seeing? I really wanted to know. Did it have anything to do with my dream and Edward...no..if she was seeing him...oh no. No, events could be changed, they could be alterered by someone's actions. Maybe it was something different, and i was just over reacting. Yeah that was it. I was just over reacting to the whole sitution.

I looked back at Alice, who was still frozen, and after another minute of the same thing I became panicky. As long as i knew her, a vision never lasted this long. "Alice.?" I asked cautiously putting both my hands on the side of her face, trying to snap her out of her little daze.

Finally i felt her eyes lock with mine, she seemed to be coming out of it. I was just about to breath a sigh of relief, when something happened. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"Alice..." I asked, feeling my voice rising. The next thing i knew i felt her go limp as she feel to the floor, unconsious.

That I knew wasnt suppost to happen, and that it wasnt possible. I screamed, louder than i thought i could. I feel to my knees next to her, shaking her, hoping that it was some kind of messed up dream like before, but I realized that it wasn't. Something was seriously wrong.

In a matter of seconds, the whole family was bursting through the door. Who was to blame, my scream was loud enough to wake the dead.

As the rest of the Cullens, were frantically trying to figure out what happened, Edward was along side me, fear in his eyes.

"Bella what happened? Are you ok?" he asked trying to shake me loose from the rigid form that i had. "I..i dont know what happened...i..she..was having a ..vision..and..i..i...she...feel..and...and.." i struggled with the words, tears falling down my cheeks. He pulled me close trying to calm me down. I had to calm down. What ever was happening was bad, and I didnt want them to worry about me either. Breath...I just had to breath. Finally i felt myelf relaxing, struggling to look over his shoulder, wondering if Alice was going to be alright.

I looked over to see the rest of the family just as confused and complexed as i felt. Charlise was examining her carefully as Jasper looked as though he would be cry if he could. I couldnt balme him. what if she never woke up?

Finally after a few minutes Jasper lifted Alice up and placed her on the couch on the other side of the room. Charlise looked at me"Bella are you alright/" he asked. me, still i was a little shaken up by the whole thing, but they had enough to worry about, so i nodded.

What if what happened to her, had to do with my dream and Edward dying? I glanced over at Edward who was looking at Charlise who seemed to be talking to him, without using words. What was so bad that they didnt want me to hear? Edward nodded before standing up, pulling me up along side him.

"Is Alice going to be alright?" I asked. Charlise looked at me, not answering. It was then that I felt a surge of fear run through me. I was praying silently that she would be alright and tell me what she saw. Please Alice just be alright. I thought, looking over at Jasper who was kneeling next to her, holding her hand tightly. What if this was only a sign? What if it meant something much worse was going to happen. i mean vampires dont just fall over and go unconsious, and what about my dream..?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter sucked. I was going to make it longer, but i love leaving cliff hangers.

If you have time please rate and message


	5. paralized emoitions

Ohh yeah i am so on a roll with updating my stories. Since this one has the most reviews and is read a lot i have decided to continue on this one.

I have also been thinking and have decided to start a game with this story and since everyone hates cliff hangers I think this game will be interesting

ok here are the simple requirments and rewards. Since i already have this story complete i have decided that for every

-**every 3 reviews for a chapter starting now**. I will give a sentence from one of the final chapter. They wont be in any particular order, but will be actual sentences from it.

- **every 10 reviews for a single chapter starting now** and i will release one of the paragraphs for the final chapter.

-**and if by the end when this story is done, which wont be for awhile believe me and i have over two hundred reviews** I will make a sequal, ((which i have already started in my writing journal))

* * *

well that is the game and rules with rewards. Let the game begin! and let the chapter begin. lol 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlisie is Alice ever going to wake up?" I heard Jasper ask after for the third time after sitting around for the last 24 hours.

I had spent the night here after Esme called Charlie to tell him that I would be spending the night, having a sleep over with Alice. She also gave the excuse that Alice would have called herself, but that she already took me to the mall to try on some new clothing. Thankfully he bought it and since then I haven't left this room.

And I wasn't the only one. The only one to leave this whole time had been Charlisie because he had to go back to work at the hospital, but always came home early to stay near Alice just in case something else happened. Not much was said either in this time. The only time anyone had spoke till now had been me, but to only excuse myself for one of my "human moments", but just like everyone else I was right back in the room, waiting for anything to happen. The main, anything, being that she would wake up, but that chance seemed to be almost impossible.

First Charlisie had never heard or seen anything like this happen to a vampire, so he had no idea what to do about the sitution except wait.

Second, no one had any idea that when something like this happened, what would be the outcome. Anyone's guess was just as good as mine.

I heard Edward sigh next to me after hearing Charlisie give the same answer to Jasper that he had the previous times. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme come back into the room carrying a plate of food. I was a little surprised. I didn't even see her leave.

"I called Charlie again for you sweetie and he said that you can stay the night again, but he wants you to come home in the morning." she said placing the plate in front of me.

I only nodded unable to talk. I think maybe I am still in shock from the whole thing. I mean I did just see one of my best friends, and possibly my future sister, pass out right in front of me for no reason. Anyone would have been scared, at least anyone who spent most of their time around a family of vampires.

I starede at the food, unable to work up an appitete. The only main concern I had was for Alice. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. Sitting here in his lap, safe and sound, made me feel worse. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Jasper was going through. Seeing the one you love laying there hopelessly, possibly never to wake up again. Not being able to do a thing about it. It just had to be horrible.

"Bella eat something." Edward whispered ever so lightly into my ear, that even at that level made me jump. After a second or two of calming down I stared back at the plate of food and shook my head, turning away from it.

"I'm not hungry." I wasn't lying. At least I don't think I was. I was so unsure of anything right now. But as I tried to push the food away with my foot, Edward suddenly grabbed it, using his vampire speed to get it before I had a chance to move it further away. He then placed the plate onto my lap.

"Try." I heard him whisper again.

After a moment of looking at everyone else who was off in their own world, I stared back at the food and sighed grabbing an apple slice and nibbling on it. Hopefully that would keep him happy for now. And that's how we all stayed for the night.

Somewhere durning that time I must have fallen asleep because I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to hear everyone gasping and talking. My eyes shot open to see Alice put her arm over her eyes. Alice...

I sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that followed from sitting up too quickly after laying down for a long period of time as everyone rushed over to where she was.

Jasper helped her sit up as the confused look feel from her face. She hugged him tightly so that even Edward was surprised by her sudden reaction. Jasper hugged her back more startled by the sudden action, but also happy at the same time that she was alright. I am sure I wasn't the only one feeling his emoition eminate through the room. However, that feeling quickly disappeared into worry as Alice clung to him hiding her face into his chest.

Something was wrong. I was sure the vision she had, had something to do with it, but there was something more. Something so scary and fearful that even I was beginning to shake a little, and had no idea what to be afraid of. Everyone else was feeling it to. Her fear. It was so much stronger that any of Jasper's emoitions had ever been.

Edward was quickly at my side again and wrapping his arms around me. Even he was trying his hardest not to show a reaction to this fear. I glanced around to see Rosealine, backed up against the wall like it was her save hold and by letting go of it, she would fall into an empty abyss. I saw Emmett, who looked as though he wanted to confort her, but he himself was paralized, standing where he was.

Esme was standing next to Charlisie. Her arm was wrapped securly around him, like he was her anchor. Even Charlisie, the man who had lived through so much, had an answer for everything, the one who brought the family together. The man who never showed much emoition to something that seemed so simple as this, was paralized. He stood rigid almost like a statue, eyes locked on Alice. It was then that I realized that he had no answer. No explaniation for what was happening. it was as though time itself had stopped but we were still alive, trying to grasp onto reality with open arms.

I couldn't imagine how Jasper was dealing with this sudden emoition. I looked at him and Alice again. To my surprise I saw Jasper hugging Alice tighter whispering something into her ear, but it was too low for me to hear. I don't think that even the others heard it.

Jasper then stiffened as Alice whispered something back to him. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to compose himself again. All we could do was watch. After a minute or so, he slowly turned his head to meet my gaze and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked not bothering to hold the fear and studdering features of my voice. He took a deep breath.

"She said...

* * *

whoot don't we all just hate these dang cliff hangers. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter and hope u all enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling errors. If u have time please review and remember the game is on!

-bree-


	6. Runaway

chapter 6

Ok the reviews are in and here is the veredict for the game with an amazing 6 new reviews for the chapter which wins all u readers 2 sentences from a future chapter

* * *

_"She said..." Jasper began_. 

I sat with eyes gapinbg wide as Jasper turned back to Alice trying to calm her down. Everyone else's eyes were glued to me. What could I say, after that bomb shell even I was beginning to become glued to myself.

((A/N yes there is a reason i am not saying what Jasper told her because it would ruin the whole ending, and its nothing of what u think, but atlas, u will have to wait till the final chapter for what he said..muhahahahah please dont hate me lol))

No one said another word to me, not even Edward as the tension and fear that had collected in the room had began to decline. I was so thanking God, that Jasper had at least some control over emoitions. Eventually everyone else began to relax without ever taking their eyes off of me.

((A/N ok here are the sentences from one of the final chapters as promised, if u dont know what i mean please read the note at the top... I stared back into the mirror at the reflection who glared at me with dark red eyes, unable to speak, as the person smirked back dry blood cacking their face. I retreated backwards holding back a scream, not only because of the reflection itself, but at the person who was staring back at me, because that person was _me_!))

"Bella...what are they talking about?" Edward asked breaking the silence. I shook my head, feeling uneasy again, but this time under my own circumstances. "I-I really..d-don't know Edward." I whispered, my voice breaking a few times. Why couldn't everything just be normal with me. Ok, so spending all your time around a family of vampires isn't normal, but I knew for me it was. I glanced over at him slightly when he gave me no response.

His fists weren't clenched and he wasn't holding the brige of his nose, the way he normally does when he was mad. In fact he didn't look angry at all, which was weird on his part. Anyone else would have been mad, hell no, mad dosen't even begin to describe it. No mad wasn't it at all, but I wasn't sure what it was. It was somewhere in between upset and mad. I didn't think anyone could be both at once, but that was just something I could experience new in one day.

I glanced back down at the floor feeling uneasy. Not even as Jasper sent a calm feeling around the room, did my uneasyness go away. Maybe it would be just better if I left, but looking outside I could see it was still dark. What time was it anyway?

"May-maybe it would be better if I head home, it should be close to morning." I mumbled quickly heading towards the door.

"No..don't go..." My head shot back around in surprise and shock because it wasn't Edward that had told me this. It was Alice. I looked back at her and quickly looked away. How could she want me to stay after what she saw? After what she had told everyone that I was...or what I was supposely going to do?

Alice looked back at me, her eyes holding the same emoition I had seen during her vision. The look in her eyes made me feel worse, and before I could do anything, I felt myself running. As I snapped back to reality I saw the darkness around me. I didn't stop running until my foot tripped on an unseen root on the ground and I feel foward. Hitting the ground was like hitting the hardest thing you can imagine, and it was enough to knock the wind out of me.

I don't know how long I was on the cold ground before I could hear someone calling my name. They were still far away, but I could reconize the voice from anywhere.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I wanted to say something to let him know where I was because I honestly didn't have a clue, but I also knew that once he found me, I would have no choice but to go back to the house with him till morning. That meant I had to endure another few hours with his family around, and that emoition, and Alice. No. So I kept quiet, I could find my own way home. Slowly and as carefully as I could making sure I didn't trip over anything, I stood up.

How long has it been? Minutes...hours. I don't know. All I knew is that I was really lost and Edward's voice was no longer heard. Great I made my future family hate me, I completly scared Alice, ran from the house in the middle of the night, and now I was lost somewhere. I had no idea if I was still in Forks anymore.

"It can't get much worse than this." I grumbled tripping for the hundreth time on the roots. Eventually I gave up and decided to take my chances in the daylight. Sitting by a tree I warpped my arms around my knees and tried to remain calm. Nothing was going to get me out here. It was just woods. A tree branch snapped making me jump. My head shot towards the sound only to see a raccoon dark out from behind a bush. I laughed at myself. Over reacting. I was just over reacting from the immensity of what happened earlier.

Someone laughed behind me. I screamed jumping up, but only to fall on my butt again. I looked up at the shadowy figure in front of me.

"E-Edward.." I whispered, hoping that it was him or one of the Cullens. The figure moved closer to me laughing. "No no little Bella. I'm afraid Edward isn't here right now." I gasped my eyes going wide!. No..i couldn't believe it. I opened my mouth to scream again, but felt a sharp pain on the side of my head before darkness consumed me.

* * *

Sorry it took me such a long time to update, I have been busy for the last week, but i will have more time next week so u can expect more updating, and remember the review game. ' hope that the give away sentence was a major cliffhanger like the end of this chapter, i really like doing that

If u have time please review! Thanks


	7. extras: Tid Bits: Denial

Ok no one needs to worry. I am currently making another chapter and promise to have it out as soon as possible. But in the mean time while i make these, there is a matter of tid bits i owe all u readers who reviewed. So here is a scene from a future chapter.

CAUTION: if u plan on not know what will happen in the future and want to take it step by step. This is a major spoiler but in no way, will deem the ending. You all have been warned. now it is time for the tid bits.

* * *

paragraph 1

I could barely drive home as what happened today began to sink in. I had to be strong, just until I got to my room, then I could let it all go. I just hoped that Charlie, wouldn't give me a hard time about being so late coming home. I felt a sly tear roll down my cheek and hit my arm. As quickly as I could I wiped it away as I headed up my narrow drive way. I could see the kitchen light was still on. Great, so he was waiting for me. Please, let me go for just one night. I knew that wouldn't be the case. Maybe he had already heard the news and was just worried about me. No, don't let it be that either. I don't want to have a break down right there on the kitchen floor.

paragraph 2 same chapter

I took a deep breath, trying no to focus on any memory that would trigger tears. I didn't want to relive any of those yet, until I was securly in my room with no one to bother me. But as much as I tried flashes of Edward and I played in my head like a silent movie, in color. Us in the meadow, in the city. He laughing at my slow human reactions, that crocked smile I loved best. STOP!!! I shouted, not realizing that I had screamed out loud. It was then that I became aware of the rain desending around me. Just the weather, to fit the feeling. I took another deep breath, just concentrating on each step as I turned off the ignition of my truck and slowly walked towards my house. I just needed to get to my room. Just get there and then I don't need to hold it back. As my hand reached the door, it suddenly opened, with a loud thud and there stood Charlie, looking like he was ready to blow. Guess he must not have heard the news.

Paragraph 3

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you know what time it is?" he shouted at me as I closed the door behind me. I kept my head down so he couldn't see my expression. The tears were beginning to get harder to fight now. I nodded walking into the kitchen. I was begging god now just to let him leave me alone at least just for tonight. "Isabella, do you hear me.! So what's the reason this time! I swear, that Edward, is bad news for you Bella. First he runs off and leaves you without any notice or letters. Then he comes back and you welcome him back with open arms. Now he thinks he can just bring you home when ever he wants!" I started to feel my whole body shake. No longer was the sadness there, instead it was replaced with anger.

Paragraph 4

"Bella you are..." Charlie started, but suddenly stopped when he saw my expression. My hands clenched into fists as tears began to fall down my cheeks. "What did he do now Bella! I swear if he hurt you!" I could sense the fear and anger both gathered into his voice.

I looked up sharply at him, no longer consealing my emoitions. "Well dad..." I began in a whisper. I looked back down to the floor. I was hoping I didn't have to deal with this, but now it was to late for me to take back control. My knees buckled under me and I sank to the floor crying harder than I ever did. "You won't have to worry about him doing anything, anymore dad." Charlie looked dumbfounded at me for a minute. I chuckled through the tears, at what Edward's response would have been to seeing me like this. I was expecting to feel a cold pair of arms wrap around me and tell me it was alright. But reality came back full speed.

"You don't have to worry about him coming over again. You don't have to worry about him being here with me when you get home from work. You don't have to worry about me coming home late because of him. In fact you never have to worry about him again." I said, my voice surprisnly steady. Charlie still said nothing. Finally I built up enough courage to look up at him, to deliever the final peice of information. The information, that would no longer put me in denial that he wasn't coming back. The information, that made this all to real of a reality.

"The only thing I need to worry about now dad, is helping the Cullen's, Charlisie, Esme, Rosealie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, and myself...with..." I gulped, ready to come out of my denial that I had so carefully placed myself into . "With...a...funeral." I whispered, as tears gushed down my cheeks again, my voice had fallen silent. Suddenly the phone rang, making me scream. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, to quiet me,. He must have still been thinking about what I had said. It must not have sunken in yet.

"Swan residence." he said. I could pick up on the sadness in his voice. Why would he be sad? He was silent another moment.

"Bella...its Alice. She says she needs to talk to you about something. She says it's important. Do you want to speak with her or should I tell her you will call later?" I nodded. He handed me the phone. "A...Alice.." I whispered.

She spoke something quickly to me. My eyes widened and I dropped the reciever out of my hand, hearing faintly the sound of it crashing to the floor. "Bella! Bella! Are you still there! Bella!" I heard Alice scream from the other end. I couldn't move to pick it up. My body was frozen. My mind running at full speed, my heart beat was thumping in my throat and chest. I almost for a second forgot how to breathe It was impossbile. It was never possible. Nothing like it could happen, ever. But why did it make me feel suddenly better and worse at the same time.

* * *

AND there u have it. This is all from the same chapter SORRY!! i got carried away. This chapter is sure to make u cry. It did when I orginally wrote it

Hope you enjoy that for now. And you know how to recieve more, just review! if ya want, Stay tuned for the real next chapter soon

-bree-


	8. Numb

OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY X10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I have been so busy with work and school that I have been trying for weeks to update this. I am also tryng to get out Breakdown chapters as well

Sorry again! Please don't hate me!!!!!!!

Thank all you readers and reviews out there so much!!!!!!

Well now what u all have been waiting for. AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MORE THAN ONCE A MONTH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella...Bella, love time to wake up." a soft voice said, making me break through the water of darkness. My eyes slowly opened to see Edward staring back at me.

"Huh?" I was confused, did all that really happen? I looked back at Edward, catching the concern that now lingered in his eyes.

"Bella, what were you thinking, running off like that? You could have got lost, hurt, or worse." he asked shuttering at the last word.

My eyes widened. "So...that all really happened? What Alice said..." my voice broke off as comprehension flooded through my mind and racked my body. I clenched my hands into fists. It all happened...everything.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that. You know Alice's visions, she justs sees what might happen. We can always change what she saw. Though i must admit. What she saw was quite...interesting." he said, adding a hint of teasing to his voice. I didn't quite hear all he had said. My mind was trying to recall all the events of last night.

I ran from the house and i got lost. Somewhere, but where? Ok, Bella, dont worry about that. What happened next? I racked my head trying to figure it out because i dont remember Edward coming, but as much as i thought, nothing came to mind. After i got lost and sat down, it all just goes dark.

"How did i get back here? Where did you find me?" I asked quickly, taking him from a train of thought. His eyes went from worry to amused. "Well if you really want to know. I found you not a few feet from my house, sleeping like a baby." his expression then turned to worry again.

"You really did scare me.When i first saw you laying on the ground,..." he shook his head. "and you weren't moving when i called you name..i thought." I could hear him struggling with the words. I sighed before putting my hands on his face.

"I'm sorry that I ran off like that and scared you. It's just that I was...frightened by what Alice had seen." I replied looking away as her words ran through my mind.

Edward sighed under my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Bella, nothing like that is going to happen. I won't let it. I promise what ever Alice had seen will only be a quick flicker that she saw and years from now we can all look back on it and laugh knowing that it never occured. Just have a little faith love."

I relaxed as he spoke. He did have a point. Not everything Alice saw happened. It could be changed by what we decide. Never in a million years would I do what she saw, so there was no need to worry. I was going to be fine, and I had Edward, and the _rest_ of _our_ family to help make sure it never does.

Another thing he said caught my attention. He had said years from now. A small smile flickered across my face, though he couldn't see it as I buried my face into his chest.Maybe he didn't know how much those words meant to him, but it meant a lot to me.

"So is Alice alright?" I asked, hoping to quickly change the subject before it lingered back to the night's events.

He nodded. "She's better, still clinging to Jasper, but she's thinking more logically now. She's more worried about him than herself right now. She's still trying to make sense of the vison as far as I can hear.

I nodded slightly. "Do ...u think I could do something like that though. What if I did.."

He put a finger to my mouth making mr fall silent again. His eyes locked on mine, pulling me in. "Bella, Never could I see you doing such a horendus act. Not someone as innocent, caring and fragile as you." He whispered kissing me on my forehead.

I sighed closing my eyes. "I guess your right." I mumbled as I felt him pull slightly away. "I am right." He declared holding my hanfs tightly.

"But I have to get you home now Bella. Esme promised we would have you home in the morning."..

I silently got in his car, remaining silent as he drove me back to Charlie's house. I tried to think about everything. From the vison till this morning. Nothing made sense. Could I really do that to the Cullen's? Worst of all...Could I do it to Edward? The dream I had from a few nights before flickered in my mind.

I cringed at the thought of the casket and the funeral. No..it couldn't happen like that. Could it? I mean nothing seemed to go right anymore. What if...What if...thats all I keep trying to decide. What if..

"Bella."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my day dream to look at Edwards concern filled eyes. "Are you alright. You spaced out on me?" He asked carefully, placing his cool hand on my forehead, most likely checking to see if I had a fever or something.

"I'm fine Edward.Really." I promised, now noticing we were back at my house. It was funny how almost two and a half years ago, I moved here thinking that there was nothing to look foward to in a small town like Forks, in this house with my father. But now...it all seemed so different. Now I was sitting in a car, with the love of my life next to me, pondering if Alice's vison of Edward and I would happen. Fate has a way of toying with innocent people like me. Though as much as I hate it. I wouldn't trade one minute of it, because it would mean losing time with him.

He studied me another minute before helping me out of his car. The sun was just beginning to peak through some clouds. There goes any chance of us doing something outside together, though I was pretty sure he wasn't up for it even if it was the cloudest day here.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course,...that is unless you don't want to..." I said not looking at him, feeling the pain stab at my chest. The lingering affects of him leaving all those months ago still panged through once in awhile, espically when it mean him leaving.

We stopped at the bottom of the steps. How I moved from the car to the steps was a blur. Once again i felt his arms wrap tightly around me. "Bella. How many times do I have to tell you. I am not going to leave you again unless you say so." He whispered. I could pick up the guilt in his voice, but couldn't think of anything to say to help ease it away.

In fact, I didn't feel anything either. Now I know what was going on. My whole being was numb. I couldn't feel anything.

My emoitions were not as numb though, but the pain I felt was only a minor touch, like I had touched something hot for a second, but then it went away. But my mind on the other hand was frantic. Fear began to bubble in my head. I wanted to do something in reaction to everything, but nothing came. It was like I was trapped a shell of myself, and I couldn't break free.

"Edward can you do me a favor and pinch me real quick." I asked, my voice relitivly calm, my mind screaming the unseem command.

His expression was confused, and I couldn't blame him. "Just do it please." I said again, my voice never raising or lowering. He complied pinching my forearm so lightly that a baby wouldn't have cried if he did it to them.

But still in truth the point still didn't get acrossed. "Harder please.." I said, glancing as his hand unsteadly hovered above my arm. He pinched me again, this time leaving a slight red mark on my arm. I shook my head in disbelief. I felt nothing. No pain throbbed in my arm, not even a tingle.

I looked back at edward who eyes were dubious. His hand briskly rubbed my arm where he pinched me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, a small smile crossing my face. "Acculary I am great. Never better." I said, lying casually hoping he would buy it. His eyes locked on mine again, not believing the lie, but I wasn't about to worry him more than I already do. "Really. Edward I am fine."

I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cool lips. He sighed when I pulled away. "Alright." I added. He nodded, flashing the crooked smile I loved best acrossed his face. I forced a smile, which he seemed to by.

What was happening? I couldn't understand any of it. Flashes from the night before surfaced in my mind. I was running...a dark figure...

"Bella..."

The figure was standing over me. They were whispering something to me. Telling me something that had me paralized to the ground.

"Bella...what's wrong! Bella."

I squinted..who was the figure. The pale light from the moon above, didn't create enough light for me to see who it was. The darkened figure came closer to me. I saw my hands trying to push them away, my eyes not moving an inch. They got closer and closer. I could see a light glisten come from something sharp. Something white.

"Bella snap out of it! Bella!"

They stopped in midstep looking around as something darted out of the woods and attacked them. Something big and huge, but I couldn't see. The figure dodged the huge monster attacked once again. The figure ran towards me and briskly for a brief second, I caught sight of something red. I screamed as a pain erupted from my arm. The huge attacking monster ripped them from me and growled before taking after the figure into the woods..

"Don't do this. Bella wake up!".

The world came to a dark and blackened silence. What happened?

* * *

Thanks soo much for reading and sorry again for taking so long. And please if their are any mistakes in spelling or grammer dont be afraid to let me know

U ALL ARE AWESOME!!!!

THANKS!!

-bree-


End file.
